Christmas After the Great Battle of Hogwarts
by Androidxs
Summary: Following the loss of Fred in the Great Battle of Hogwarts, all of the Weasley's are struggling to come to terms with the loss, but none more than George. But at Christmas, the family are determined to put it behind them, but George cannot.


The large wooden table filled the room of The Burrow. An assortment of chairs were arranged in a jumble around the table, waiting to be filled by the many guests which were currently sleeping in the various rooms of the house. Wreaths of holly and clumps of mistletoe were hanging from the ceiling and dancing fairies fluttered about the Weasley's Christmas tree, illuminating the dark room with the golden light. A slight frost clung onto the window as a gentle thudding was heard upstairs, Mrs Weasley was awake. She walked down the stairs, careful to skip the third one as it creaked and shuffled in her pink, worn slippers to the main room. In her arms, she carried a pile of lumpy packages – one for each of her family members and the guests staying with them. She placed them gently under the tree, amid other colourfully wrapped packages, as the fairies fluttered around her and sighed wistfully. Glancing at the clock, she saw that all the hands, except her own and one other, were pointing towards the "Bed" point, where the number 5 would normally be. The other one, Fred's, had been pointing irreversible and immovably pointing at mortal peril since his death, 6 months ago. Seeing his hand still saddened Mrs Weasley, but also filled her with pride as she remembered how bravely her son fought against Voldemort's supporters. Of course, it hurt nobody more than her other son, George – the twin of Fred. Since birth, they were always together, inseparable in their mischief and since Fred was murdered, George seemed lost. She hoped that he would be well enough today and not dwell too much on the past.

One that note, she decided that she also ought to start getting ready for when the rest of the household awoke and dragged herself from her reminiscing. She headed into the kitchen, where the oddly sized cupboards covered the walls and pointed her wand at the stove. A small burst of flames erupted from the tip of her wand, setting the ring alight. "Aguamenti" She muttered, pointing her wand into the kettle which immediately filled with water. She placed the kettle onto the stove as she heard thumping of several other people running down the stairs.

"Morning, Molly!" Said Mr Weasley excitedly, planting a kiss on Mrs Weasley's cheek.  
>"Hello, Arthur." She said, giving her husband a hug. When she let go, she pointed her wand at a cupboard which opened and levitated several cups onto the table. "Tea, dear?" She asked and following Mr Weasley's nod asked, "Who else is awake?"<p>

"Percy, Ron and Harry." Replied Mr Weasley, stating the incumbents of one of the bedrooms upstairs, "And Percy didn't look too happy about it." He added with a slight wink to Mrs Weasley who sighed, taking the now whistling kettle off of the hob and pouring out the water into five cups. Mr Weasley took a tray and put them on, ready to carry them into the living room. He walked over to the door, paused and looked thoughtfully out of the window – a habit he had developed since the Great Battle of Hogwarts – before saying, "We ought to keep George busy today." And leaving the room. Mrs Weasley followed him into the ornately decorated living room and sat down, pulling her dressing gown around her tightly to keep her warm. She said on one of the plump cushions, while the boys occupied the sofa, Percy at one end (looking extremely grumpy) and Ron at the other (looking still half asleep but eyeing the presents through the doorway in the next room. Harry sat in the middle of the two, taking his cup of tea and thanking Mrs Weasley for it.

"So boys," Mr Weasley said looking at Harry and Ron, "I'm sure it won't be long until the girls are down." Ron looked slightly more awake and slowly turned red, still not used to his father teasing him about having a girlfriend. Harry, on the other hand, merely nodded, his thoughts on his 8 month old god-son whom was also spending Christmas at the Burrow in order to give Andromeda a break. Ted spent the night in the fifth-floor room Harry, Percy and Ron were sharing, however, despite waking up once in the night, still remained asleep. They heard a clock from somewhere within the house chime 8 o'clock.

"Merry Christmas." Said Harry suddenly realising the silence, smiling as he looked around the group.  
>"Yes, Merry Christmas!" Mr Weasley echoed, slightly more enthusiastically now that he had drunk his tea. Percy smiled, sipping at his tea while Ron chatted with Mrs Weasley about the necklace which he had gotten Hermione as her Christmas present, wondering whether or not she would like it. Mr Weasley started talking with Percy about how long they had given him off on holiday from the Ministry of Magic, listening to Percy tell him about a regurgitating toilet in the heart of London. Percy had recently taken over Mr Weasley's position in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry and was enjoying it, as was his father enjoying his retirement which had finally given him time to find out how plugs work. Hearing more steps running down the stairs, Ron quickly stopped talking and Hermione and Ginny entered the room, both wearing their dressing gowns and smiling.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione said cheerfully, looking around the room. Harry offered Ginny his seat, as he got up to look at whether or not Ted was awake. He kissed her on the cheek as they switched places. "Tea, Ginny?" Harry heard Hermione asking as he walked back up the many sets of stairs. He went into Ron's room, where posters of Ron's favourite quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons, were plastered to the wall, and stepped over the two mattresses on the floor that he and Percy had been using. The room, where Harry had spent many nights, was slightly more cramped than usual as an old cot had been erected in the corner to allow Ted a place to sleep. Harry walked over to it and saw Ted's wide eyes open, one blue and the other green. "Good morning," Harry whispered to him, gently lifting him up. Checking his nappy was still empty, he carried the baby across the room as he made goo-ing noises and chewed on his fingers, his hair starting to turn orange as he looked at Ron's bedspread with a large Chudley Cannon logo on it. Harry stepped out of the room meeting Mr and Mrs Granger on the steps. "Morning Mr and Mrs Granger!" Harry said merrily.

"Morning Harry!" Said Mr Granger, giving him a soft punch on the arm. Mrs Granger was looking at Ted.

"Goodness, his hair changes a lot, doesn't it?" She said, smiling. "But it's very nice having a little one about for Christmas." She added, stroking his hair. They followed Harry down the stairs into the living room, where Mr Weasly stood up and summoned some more chairs from the dining room. Harry handed Ted to Ron, intending to make some Tea for Mr and Mrs Granger in the kitchen, but Ted started crying so Harry took him back off of Ron and Mrs Weasley stood up and offered. Harry sat on the floor, next to Hermione who was now drinking tea and sitting against Ron's legs as he stroked her hair. She smiled at Ted has he sat on Harry's lap, trying to grab Hermione's wand from her pocket. "No, no, no, Ted." Hermione warned moving it out of his reach and handing him a beaker of milk instead, which he start suck making him much happier. Mrs Weasley came back in, asking whether Mr and Mrs Granger would like sugar and milk. After receiving their answers she disappeared and came back in with their tea. They thanked her and resumed their chat with Mr Weasley about the muggle world. Harry placed Ted on the floor next to him, while he continued drinking the milk. Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled. "Merry Christmas," He said, glad that she was finally back from the first term of her final year at Hogwarts, "Did you sleep well?" Ginny answered that she did. Since Harry had moved in with the Weasley's, he had missed Ginny incredibly since she had returned to Hogwarts on September 1st. After a long summer spent recovering from the events of the spring, they had spent barely a day apart and Harry loved every second of it and every minute of her.

"When can we open the presents?" Ron finally asked, his patience no longer lasting.

"When the others get up." Said Mrs Weasley, brushing aside his question. "Breakfast anyone, while we wait? Bacon and eggs on toast?" Ron nodded hungrily and the rest of the room agreed in enthusiasm. Mrs Weasley left the room, leaving the rest of the group to continue chatting. Before long, the sounds and smells of bacon cooking filled the house and Bill had awoken with his wife, Fleur. Bill came running down the stairs, followed by the increasingly large Fleur, who was now 3 months pregnant.

"I hope she left some raw!" He said excitedly, rushing through the kitchen.

"I 'ope she 'as taken ze propeer needs of a pregnant woman into account." Fleur said, stopping in the living room and taking Mrs Weasley's vacant seat, sighing as she did so.

Mrs Weasley called through to the living room, "It's ready!" before trudging through to get the last stubborn few into the dining room. "After we can start on the presents, dear." She added to Ron, who needed no more persuasion as he ducked into the dining room. "Arthur, I want you to make sure everyone is using cutlery." She added thoughtfully, worrying about Bill's recent change in table manners since being attacked by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Harry scooped up Ted from the floor and carried him to the kitchen where he placed him into a high chair. Mrs Weasley stood at one end of the table, serving rashers of bacon onto many plates. "Harry, dear. Don't suppose you would mind getting George and Charlie up, would you?"

"Not at all." Said Harry, leaving the room and bolting up the stairs two at a time, not wanting to wait much longer from breakfast. He reached the third floor and knocked on the door lightly, before opening. "Merry Christmas." Bellowed Harry, entering the room. George sat up suddenly looking shocked.

"Fred?" He yelped, looking wildly around the room, his navy bedcover wrapped around his legs. He blinked and calmed down, relaxing back into his pillows but breathing heavily. "Sorry." He muttered, as both Harry and (much more groggily) Charlie looked at him with concern.

"Bro, let's celebrate today." Charlie suggested, rolling over.

"Yeah, sure." George muttered, still trying to calm himself down. Harry, who had moved in the Weasley's not long after the Second War had witnessed their grief at the loss of George and how it had affected their family. Long arguments between Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny often crying uncontrollably and enduring silences, where nobody knew what to say to comfort one another. But nobody had suffered more than George. Harry couldn't think of a time where he had seen them apart from eachother, but now, George looked incomplete and a large hole was left where Fred once lived. Charlie had decided to move back from Romania, partly in an effort to cope with his own grief, partly to try and help his family cope with theirs. Harry tried to think of some words to help, but he had said it all before.

"George, it's going to be hard on everyone. No-one more than you, though. You've coped so well and been through so much, but Fred wouldn't want you to spend your life mourning him." Harry had told him this before, but George nodded as if it were new information. Looking at Charlie, Harry continued, "Your mum has made breakfast and everyone else is downstairs." Charlie nodded and thanked Harry, who then left to return downstairs, saddened by George and the remembrance of those who had sacrificed themselves to defeat Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time.

Harry reached the dining room and sat down, telling Mrs Weasley that they were on their way down, but that George was struggling. She nodded and finished her forkful of yellow yolk on toast, before standing up and bustling out of the room. Mrs Granger looked at the family, sadly, wanting to say nothing for fear of upsetting them. Ted, across the table, was rubbing some egg onto his face while his hair started to turn a bright pink that reminded Harry of the shade his mother often wore. Harry was chatting with Hermione about their recent job applications, Hermione going into much detail about how her volunteers and the interest for S.P.E.W. had increased tremendously. Charlie came into the room, his long hair tucked behind his ears and joined Mr and Mrs Granger as the only ones who were dressed. "Mum's talking to George." He muttered, as the rest of the table looked expectantly behind him. Helping himself to copious quantities of bacon and egg he sat down in an empty seat next to Ron and joined in a conversation between Mr Granger and Ginny about the Holyhead Harpies and Quidditch, Mr Granger being explained the rules for the twelfth time.

"YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE HE NEVER EXISTED!" They suddenly heard exploding from one of the rooms above them. A sudden awkward silence took over the table, as they were unsure of whether they wanted to hear the conversation or not. There had been many like it over the previous few weeks and George still struggled to come to terms with his twin's death, and each had ended in Molly Weasley crying and George sulking, often going out for several days and returning telling no-one where he had been.

"GEORGE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, LISTEN TO ME- " Began Mrs Weasley's shrill voice piercing down the stairs.  
>"I'M TIRED OF LISTENING, THAT WON'T BRING HIM BACK. IT'S NOT FAIR THAT EVERY MORNING I WAKE UP, THINKING HE'LL STILL BE THERE NEXT TO ME, THAT HE'LL ANSWER WHEN I SAY 'GOOD MORNING' AND INSTEAD SEE HIS FACE EVERY NIGHT LYING ON THE FLOOR IN THE GREAT HALL." Harsh sobbing sounds carried from downstairs as Mr Weasley coughed awkwardly, getting up and leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him so that the noise would stop reaching them, much to the rest of the table's relief. Hermione hugged Ron's arm, trying to comfort him as Harry grabbed Ginny's and squeezed him. Her face was chalk white as she looked into Harry's eyes, her own brimming with tears.<p>

"Sorry, Mr and Mrs Granger." Percy said from the end of the table near to the door. He shuffled his feet bashfully, staring at them as Mrs Granger started to talk.

"Nonsense, your family have been through a lot. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone that loved…" She trailed off, looking around the table and seeing that nobody would meet her eyes except her husband. After several more minutes of quiet, Mr Weasley re-entered the room, ushering a puffy eyed Mrs Weasley into the room, his arm wrapped protectively around her as she muttered about how George was now merely being selfish. Mr Weasley guided her to her chair, before leaving again. Everybody's eyes were on Mrs Weasley who looked up, and wiped her own tears away. She apologised again to Hermione's parents and asked the table to dig in, promising that George would soon join them, whether or not he liked it. Several minutes later, her promise was fulfilled and George walked into the room, haughtily pushing his way through the room and the people in it to reach an empty seat, near the window. "Merry Christmas." He said furiously, sitting down and folding his arms across his chest, sinking low into the seat. Mr Weasley entered behind him and resumed eating his breakfast in his large, straight backed chair. The fractious talk which followed was staged at best by the members of the household who were not involved, as conversations were careful to edge around superficial topics and any time that they got too personal, were moved onto a different subject. After the rest of the family had finished eating, Hermione levitated the plates into the sink and after uttering the word "Scourgify" they were back to their original shining condition. Tutting, Hermione's mum looked at her work and said, "I don't see what is wrong with doing it by hand." Ready to argue back, Hermione' caught Ron's eye (who shook his head, not wanting anymore disputes) and decided against it. There was no point.

George who had, at this point thawed slightly, agreed to be offered a cup of tea and sat sipping it sulkily as Ron babbled on about what presents he might have been given. Mrs Weasley shot the occasional dirty look across the table to him, while Mr Weasley mediated a discussion between Hermione and Percy about the work of S.P.E.W. and other magical creatures' rights. Ted was giggling excitedly at Fleur as she pulled faces at him, repeating the phrase, "'e iz so sweet.". Harry sat back and relaxed, glad that things had calmed down. He grinned at Ginny and started asking her about Gryffindor quidditch.

"It's ok, I suppose." She said, looking strained as she tried to think about it. "We won our first match against Hufflepuff 310-90, but Slytherin beat Ravenclaw by more, so it looks like our next match will be much harder."

"Shall we open some presents?" Suggested Bill, glancing at a rather large package he had noticed was addressed to himself.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mrs Weasley said, transformed back into her festive self. "George dear, how about you first?" Obviously trying to make up after the argument, he smiled and received a lumpy package from Mr Weasley, tearing it open slowly. Inside was a new green dragonhide waistcoat, from Mr and Mrs Weasley. He smiled and said thanks, aware that his old one was now very patchy and few scales remained. Several more presents were given out and by the time the last present was reached under the tree, every member around the table, including little Ted (who had greatly enjoyed ripping the paper) donned a new woollen jumper, courtesy of Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley had received a rubber dug along with a television remote, while Harry was given a book entitled "101 Disguises For the New Auror" by Hermione. Fleur was enjoying a new perfume from Bill and Ginny was busy admiring the new quidditch kit that Harry had bought her. Mr and Mrs Granger were given a large pack of sweets from Honeydukes which they looked disapprovingly at, wondering how much sugar was in it. The last present, when picked up by Mr Weasley, was addressed to Hermione. From Ron. The rest of the family, already aware of what it was and how much it meant to Ron that Hermione liked it, sat with bated breath as she peeled off the spell-o-tape and unwrapped the glittering silver.

"It's beautiful, Ronald!" She squealed, leaping into a hug demanding that he put it on her straight away. Ron smiled, looking very relieved and undid the clasp, and then put around Hermione's neck.

"Nearly as good looking as you." Ron said, winking at Hermione. At that moment, all of the girls around the table looked admiringly at how sweet Ron was while all the men around the table rolled their eyes, George made a false retching sound from which laughter ensued.

"Right," Mrs Weasley began, seeing that below the tree was now bare and that each person had a small pile of presents in front of them at the table, "I suggest we take a break. I'll call you for dinner in a few hours." She suggested, before adding, "Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!".

Harry looked over his presents as he placed them into a small bag which he had received from Mr Weasley, enchanted to have an increased volume inside; he wore his new Weasley jumper, put a large pack of chocolate frogs into the bag, along with some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ginny. From Mr and Mrs Granger he had received some sugar free sweets as well as a flannel shirt, while Hagrid had sent Harry a large cloth which he had embroidered, embarrassingly, with the word, "Heroe". Bill, Charley, Percy and George had pooled some money and bought Harry a rather outstanding secrecy sensor, ready for when he became an auror, which they were sure would be soon. His bag now laden with presents, Harry stood up and crossed the table to a squealing Ted, who was giggling excitedly at a chocolate frog hopping along the table, trying to catch it with his chubby fists.

"Wow, look Teddy, how lucky you are." Being the youngest, Ted had received many more presents than any other member of the table. In his other podgy hand, Ted was holding a Headless hat from George which he as greatly enjoying watching as he passed it around the table, seeing each person's head disappear. He had also received a framed picture of his parents from his grandmother, Andromeda, a miniature broomstick which flew around the room from Harry and some muggle toys from Mr and Mrs Granger. Harry put these into his bag and pulled Ted out of the child seat, ready to carry him upstairs for a nap before lunch. Much of the table had already left, going to different rooms, but Ron followed Harry up the stairs, still glowing slightly from having given Hermione a good present. Harry laid Ted down in his cot and pulled a light blanket over him. Ted kicked it off, squaking and squealing but before long these transcended into quiet snores.

Harry put the bag of things onto his mattress bed and lay down next to it, stretching out. Yawning, he pulled out the book on disguises from Hermione and began to read. Ron was sitting on his own orange bedspread, playing with Ted's new muggle toys, trying to figure out what each did. After a while, they were joined by Percy who read a rather thick and boring book which Hermione had given him. Some time later, Mrs Weasley's voice seeped through the door. "Dinner, everyone!" All the boys stood up and Harry made his way to the crib to wake up Ted who started to cry until Harry showed him the headless hat again, which turned his sobs into giggles. Harry changed Ted's nappy and began to make his way downstairs.

About to leave Ron's room, Ron dragged Harry aside, ensuring that Percy had left the room.

"Harry, mate," Ron began, "I'm going to ask Mr Granger's permission after dinner."

"Permission?" Harry asked, slow to grasp to what he was saying, after all they had only been dating for several months, they couldn't surely be ready for marriage?

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Mr Granger if I can marry Hermione." Ron replied, confirming what Harry had already thought.

"That's great." Stammered Harry.  
>"Really?" Ron asked, reading Harry's face.<br>"I mean it." Said Harry, trying to fix his face into a supportive expression. "It's quite quick, was just a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah," Ron began, his eyes suddenly glazed over, "Hopefully it will be for her too."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mr Weasley was cutting a large turkey and placing some on each of the plates which were already laden with potatoes, parsnips, carrots, broccoli and Brussels sprouts. Mrs Weasley in the kitchen was blending a bowl with an incarnation from her wand so that Ted could enjoy it, and Hermione was rushing in and out of the kitchen, supplying drinks to those that asked. Ginny was busy laying the table and Bill rushed around the house looking for another chair, as one seemed to have vanished since the morning. George seemed in much higher spirits and chatted willingly with Fleur about how much Bill's feet smell. Harry and Ron entered, followed by Mr Granger who kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down next to her. Bill, now having found another chair, also came in and sat on the chair, pulling a plate of food towards him. Hermione carried in several large pitchers of juice as well as levitating several bottles of wine to the table and then sat in a spot next to Ted and Ron. The last of the plates was filled and covered in gravy as Mrs Weasley walked in, lighting the candles at the table.

"Dig-in!" She declared, pulling her seat towards the table and towards her plate.

The dinner was very filling and jolly. Harry undid his belt in order to be able to eat a third helping of pudding while Ron complimented his mother in an effort to get a fifth helping of custard, and when they had finished, they all agreed it was the best food that they had eaten in a very long time. Sitting in happy silence, Harry let other people's conversations entertain him. Bill, at one end of the table, was now defending his feet to both Fleur and George, while Ginny was once again trying explain quidditch to Mr Granger. Mrs Granger offered to do some washing up, but Mrs Weasley declined explaining it was much quicker by magic and, realising that Mrs Granger looked snubbed, added that it was the boy's turn to do it. This comment received much grumbling from around the table, but Mr Weasley stood up and took charge of the boys, ordering Ron to collect dirty cutlery, Harry to collect dirty plates, Bill to get dirty cups and Charlie to clean the table. Percy and George were to clean the pots and pans. "Keep an eye on Ted, please." Harry said to Ginny who smiled and nodded, seeing that Ted was now happily babbling, while wearing his dinner on his eyebrows. I

In the kitchen, the boys formed a line, having placed all the dirty items in the bucket at the end. Ron was causing the water to wash the dishes, as Percy made all of the dirt disappear. Harry and Bill were sending out jets of hot air to dry the crockery and George levitated them back into the cupboard. Before long, the bucket was empty and the boys happily made their way into the living room, hoping that some of Mrs Weasley's mince pies might also be in there.

Seeing Mr Granger in the dining room with Ginny and Ted as he passed through, Ron decided to use the opportunity. Waiting for the rest of the men to go through, and Ginny to follow Harry with Ted, Ron began. "Mr Granger," Ron began hastily, "Iwanmaryourdota." Mr Granger looked confusedly at Ron, who was slowly turning red under his freckles. He gulped before trying again. "I want to marry Hermione." He said again, much slower, his heart beating very fast, "And I would like your permission." He added, thoughtfully. Mr Granger grinned with impeccably white teeth, before letting out a booming laugh.

"You don't need it, Ron. Believe you me, if Hermione wants to do something she will. You, of course, have my blessing and thank you for asking. You'll be a brilliant son-in-law!" Mr Granger hugged Ron gruffly and patted his back. "I can't wait to tell Jean!" He added excitedly.

Ron sprinted through the living room, feeling triumphant, calling everyone to go to the living room. He took the stairs 2 at a time, or 3 where his filled stomach would allow it. Upon reaching his room, he looked in the draw of his bedside cabinet and pulled out a ring, matching the necklace which he had given Hermione in the morning. He had had been hiding them for 2 months, and now couldn't wait any longer. Jogging back down the stairs, careful not to fall down them, he skidded into the living room and checked that his family were assembled there. Looking knowledgably, Mr Granger sat in an armchair in the corner while the rest of the family looked confusedly at one another. "Hermione." Ron said. She looked at him and he held out his hand for her to come forward. She stepped into the centre of the room where Ron stood. Getting down onto one knee, while still holding her hand, she suddenly looked at him, eyes wide. Ron pulled out the ring, which glistened the in the fairy's light. Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger gasped. "Will you marry me?" Ron asked, looking into Hermione's eyes, searching for an answer.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione whispered, tears streaming down my face. "Of course – yes – yes." Her face broke into a large grin, which became, if possible, even bigger when Ron slid the ring onto her finger. George, Bill and Charlie whooped and cheered as Mrs Weasley broke apart Hermione and Ron's kiss in order to hug them both. Harry clapped Ron on the back, looking at Ginny, wondering if she were expecting the same. "Congratulations, mate." Harry said, giving Ron a hug and kissing Hermione on the cheek, once again giving his congratulations.

"Celebration! Arthur, go and get some champagne." Called Mrs Weasley, tears of joy still rolling down her face. Harry stepped back from the couple, surrounded now by the Weasleys and Grangers. Picking Ted up from his spot on the floor, Harry escaped upstairs to put him to bed. As he stepped out of Ron's room, Ginny stood on the landing, looking at him in a way that reminded Harry of when they had kissed several years ago.

"Harry," Ginny started, smiling weakly, "I know you and I know what you're thinking. The answer is not yet. I'm still in school. But one day, Harry, I want it to be with you." Harry stepped towards her, relieved and even more in love with Ginny than ever. He pointed above her head at some mistletoe which hung from the ceiling and kissed her, happy that she was happy.

Back downstairs, a bottle of champagne spluttered as it opened and glasses were filled. Harry and Ginny quickly re-joined the group, taking a glass each and toasting the new couple. George laughed and smiled, the first in a very long while, happy that his family were finally happy. Several glasses of champagne later, several of the house guests were beginning to get loud and light headed, so Mrs Weasley announced that she would be going to bed, and suggested that they do too soon. Pulling out her wand to extinguish a candle, it made a loud farting sound and transformed into a rubber chicken. Being annoyed, Mrs Weasley grumbled but then couldn't help laughing with the rest of the room. Loudest of all was George, remembering the time spent with Fred developing the many products which they had sold in their shop. Making a silent toast to Fred in his head, he resolved to develop some new products and open a new shop in Diagon Alley – better than before, in honour of Fred.


End file.
